gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vice City (HD Universe)
Vice City exists in the GTA IV era and has been mentioned many times in Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes. It is implied that Vice City is based on the city of Miami, Florida, keeping the tradition of basing Vice City off Miami in the GTA series. Possibility of the next GTA location Vice City was one of the cities available in Grand Theft Auto 1 as well as being the main setting for Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It is referenced extensively throughout the GTA III Era as well as being mentioned in GTA IV. There are rumors that Vice City will be the setting for the next GTA game, but this has not been confirmed by Rockstar yet. GTA 1 had three cities: Liberty City, San Andreas, and Vice City. The GTA III era's (main) games took place in the these cities in the following order: Liberty City, Vice City, San Andreas. GTA IV took place in Liberty City, so some have speculated that the next location for a fourth-era game will be Vice City, which like Liberty City, will undergo a more realistic and life-like design. GTA IV is also filled with large numbers of references to Vice City. No concrete evidence has emerged to suggest Vice City will be the next location, however. References in GTA IV *Vice City is advertised on many billboards by FlyUS. *Jerry Kapowitz found the Diamonds that Niko Bellic and Patrick McReary were after, and plans to open a weapon and liquor store in Vice City, according to a radio broadcast some time after Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend. *In the vehicles section of the stats in GTA IV, one possible ranking is for miles traveled is Liberty City to Vice City. *Lazlow of Integrity 2.0 also frequently refers to life in Vice City in the 1980s as he was a DJ on V-Rock during that time. *In the mission Catch the Wave it is explained that the drugs at the boatyard were transported from Vice City. *Roman Bellic states in a text to Niko Bellic that if they do the deal with Dimitri Rascalov, they could afford to take a private jet to Vice City. *After befriending Roman enough to unlock his car service ability, he sends Niko a text message saying how he is tired of all of his cabs being sent to the airport to pick up old people from Vice City. *Sammy Bottino has criminal charges in Vice City. *For the Female Multiplayer model, hat #3 can be obtained from rank 0; this hat states I ♥ VC, which is a reference to Vice City. *Iggy, from LRR talks about moving to Vice City. He mentions how much cleaner the women are there. *A spin off series of The Science Of Crime is called The Science of Crime: Vice City, possibly in reference to CSI: Miami. *Hossan Ramzy sends an email to Niko informing him that he jumped ship in Florida. (Vice City is based off of Miami which is a main city in Florida). References in The Lost and Damned *The Angels of Death operate in Vice City, Florida, according to their website. References in The Ballad of Gay Tony 's ground level lobby in TBoGT.]] *Vice City has its name engraved in the USA Cities Wall inside the Rotterdam Tower, starting in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Yusuf Amir complains to Luis Fernando Lopez that he had to take a private jet to Vice City to bang prostitutes for 2 weeks in order to recover from test driving sexy cars. *The exclusive radio station Vice City FM plays music from the 1980s. *Fernando Martinez makes a return from the GTA III Era to DJ for Vice City FM. *Al Di Napoli lives in Vice City. *During a conversation between Luis Lopez and Al Di Napoli, Al suggests Luis and Gay Tony expand into Vice City. Luis responds by stating Vice City is just a retirement home by now. * When failing the mission Ladies' Night by getting too close to Patrick McReary, a conversation between Luis Lopez and Gay Tony will activate where they will mention that they need to run away to Vice City or Los Santos and that Gay Tony should call him about it. *On the TV show The Men's Room with Bas and Jeremy, a caller named Paula makes a call in to the show it is said that she is calling from Vice City. *Pedestrians may say things like "I should've gone to Vice" if you knock them over. *During the end credits, Patrick McReary is seen leaving Liberty City on a plane from Francis International Airport. It is speculated he went to either Ireland, Australia, Los Santos, San Fierro, Las Venturas, or Vice City. *When driving Tony home at the end of Practice Swing Luis will state to Gay Tony; "Listen, Tone. Maybe you should take a holiday. Get down to Vice City. The Caribbean maybe." See also *Vice City *Vice City in GTA 1 *Vice City in GTA III Era Category:Stubs Category:Locations Category:Cities